Bummer's Day
by Rosierocks14
Summary: It's Valentine's Day, and Timmy's going to get Trixie to kiss him, one way or another…even if it means messing with Cupid and the entire holiday. *contains TTCyclone's OCs*


**Title: **Bummer's Day

** Summery: **It's Valentine's Day, and Timmy's going to get Trixie to kiss him, one way or another…even if it means messing with Cupid and the entire holiday. *contains TTCyclone's OCs*

**Author's Note: **Hi again! Rose here. This has TTCyclone's OCs in it, so don't be surprised when Kelsey and Lucinda show up. I'm really hooked on those two. ^^ This isn't the fic that I promised her, but I watched the movie _Valentines Day_ today, and this plot just came to me. Um…ya, I guess this has a little Timmy/Kelsey paring (XD is that even a pairing? …it is now!), so again, don't be surprised.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own The Fairly Odd Parents, or Kelsey Jones or Lucinda (or Toby, for that matter ^_~)

* * *

"Timmy!" exclaimed Mrs. Turner, coming home from work one day, completely shocked at the sight that was in front of her eyes.

"What?" asked Timmy, coming up behind her in the doorway to his room.

"You need to clean your room, young man!"

"But mom-!"

"No buts! Get started!" said Mrs. Turner, storming off. Timmy looked around his room. Nothing was wrong!

…except the moldy food…and the rats…and the dirty clothes lying on the floor…and the-

"Timmy," said Wanda, _poof_ing up with her fairy husband. "Really, when _was_ the last time you cleaned your room?"

"There was no last time," said Timmy simply, stepping on a moldy pizza, and looking down as if he was suddenly going to throw up. "I wish my room was clean."

The pink-haired fairy sighed tiredly and waved her wand. The moldy food, the rats, the dirty cloths; everything was suddenly gone, and his room looked as if it had just come out of some kind of magical washer machine.

"Huh…so that's what color the carpet is…," he muttered quietly.

"Hey!" cried Cosmo suddenly, holding up a calendar. "Tomorrow's Valtinday! Is that some kind of Viking holiday?" He _poof_ed himself in a Viking helmet and fur coat. "Argh! ...wait, no, I mean tweet! …Moo?"

Wanda rolled her eyes and grabbed the calendar. "He is right Timmy, tomorrow is Valentine's Day."

"Really?" asked Timmy, taking the calendar from Wanda. A sudden cocky grin crossed the boy's face. "Wait, so isn't that the love holiday?"

"…Yeah…," said Wanda slowly. "Where are you going with this?"

"If tomorrow is all about love, then I can totally get Trixie to kiss me!" he cried happily.

"Ha!" cried Cosmo, "as if! She doesn't notice you normally! So what makes you think that tomorrow will be any different?"

"Sport, as much as I hate to say it, Cosmo has a point."

"He does?!" asked Timmy, gaping.

"Well yes! I'm just saying; don't get your hopes too high."

"Oh it's ok; I'll get my kiss this time. Because I'm gonna have the professional's help _this_ time. I wish I was at Cupid's house!"

*

"_Please_?!" begged Timmy for the fourteenth thousand time. The love fairy rolled his eyes and continued looking through his dresser drawer.

"Timmy tomorrow is my busiest day of the whole entire year! There's no way I can stop and help you all day! …And I can't find my arrows!!" Cupid stopped looking through his drawer and moved to another one.

"I only need one arrow. That's it!" said Timmy, following the fairy.

"One arrow? That's what they all say," scoffed Cupid.

"Oh c'mon!" cried Timmy. "She's the _only_ girl that I've ever had a crush on, and for once I just want her to love me back!"

"Wait, who? If you mean that dark haired girl with the pony tail, I don't think you even need an arrow for her. What was her name? Kelly? Casey?"

"…Do you mean Kelsey?" asked Timmy.

"Yeah, that's it. I think she likes you anyway," said Cupid as simply as if they were only talking about the weather. Timmy felt his face heat up, and he shook his head.

"What? No, Kelsey and I are a just friend, that's all. I'm talking about Trixie Tang: the most awesome-est girl ever!"

"Hmm…well, I don't think…Oh there it is!" said the fairy happily, rushing off to retrieve his arrows from his bedside table. "I'd better get a head start for tomorrow. Seriously, I don't think you need an arrow for Kelly-"

"_Kelsey_! And it's not for her!"

"Whatever. But I'll humor you this once. Go crazy," said Cupid dully, handing Timmy a few pink arrows. "Now I've gotta go!" cried the love fairy, before _poof_ing away. Timmy looked down at the arrows, grinning.

"Yes!" he cried happily. "Trixie, get ready to fall in love with me!"

* * *

**Author's Note: **Want me to keep going? Wanna kill me? Wanna review? *puppy dog eyes*


End file.
